User talk:Whovian39
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! } 20:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the mechscape wiki Welcome to the mechscape wiki we hope u have a great time. Thanks! I'll look forward to helping editing pages! I will start later but at the moment i have to sort some stuff on the funorb wiki!Whovian39 16:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Pay To Play Do you have any evidence to back up that Jagex will be using a 1 Pay Infinite Play method on MechScape? 19:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I heard it somewhere... somewhere official... i'll find you a link Beaten by the Drag, ah well-I really doubt your comment on p2p tho, Jagex would loose a lot of money keeping it running on a pay once play for ever scheme. -- 19:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Back Up MechScape World http://z8.invisionfree.com/MechScape_World/index.php?act=idx 18:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Muted for 2 days Yeah... 20:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ummm Why is there a link to contributions on this page....Whovian39 17:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Lol Idk lemme see who put it there. 17:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ty Np 11:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Signature It's just coding, if you want the same code as mine then here it is, change what you need to, put it on your Template:Signatures/Whovian39 page, then save: :' Whovian39 Talk ' Then put this code into your preferences, and this code also includes the interwiki signature backup, once again change what you need to change, and make sure "Custom Signature" is checked: : |MechScape Wiki| |[[User:Whovian39| '''Whovian39 ]]}}''' Good luck! 17:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Here goes... 13:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Whovian39, TheGreatHighYak Speaking! Hello! I Got The First Video Of The Easter Event On The Internet! Have You Seen The Mechscape Clans Wikia? mechscapeclans.wikia.com The Yak Klan was the first clan made! Join it in the section shown! Support our Wiki! Help us support the MechScape Wiki by getting it featured on Wikia Gaming! If we can gain 10 votes, we can make this Wiki more popular, more hard working and a lot better than any other Wiki out there! Simply visit http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Gaming/Featured_Wikia/Votes, go to the MechScape Wiki section and put your username on! Thank you! 14:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) MechScape World News Article Actually that idea about the people joining MechScape has already been written about, so don't do that. As for now don't do anything talk to me about it when we're back online. 18:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :"Lead editorials are generally written by our staff writers and schedueld well in advance, and we already have both a theme and author decided for the next several issues. Our usual policy is to stick to one editorial per issue, although if you provide us with a suppelemtary editorial we will consider whether or not to make an exception in honour of it being our tenth issue. I definitely cannot give any guarantee that we will use your article, but you can always post it in the MechScape General forum. Whether or not it is published in the MechScape Post I look forward to seeing what you two have to say on the topic. Regards, -Ren" 20:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Dragongnexus gone mad... Dragongnexus has gone around messing up the wiki recently. You know why? --Goodison Goomba 19:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Request Well, as all editors are equal, there is really no specific leader or in charge editor. User:Lightshayde is the founder of this wiki, and there is User:Nq2h and I who are active 'Crats. As a crat, we hold the tools to make others administrators or to remove their rights, be it they pass a RfA. There is also several administrators here too. Hope that helps. 15:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Must definitely. Also, on the MechScape World. I am a donor there. Can I ask where you asked for this permission? 19:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Dragongnexus has 20 post there. Anywho, yes, you do. 19:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC)